The Promise
by mr.booktastic
Summary: A raging dynastic war puts China at stake. But a man's determination to fulfill his promise to his love proves that love can conquer all... MaChaoxDiaoChan, Made-up characterxDiaoChan
1. Chapter 1: Epilogue

_A DYNASTY WARRIORS FANFICTION_

**\THE PROMISE/**

_BY: mr.book_

* * *

**_NOTE: I DO NOT OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS. ALL CHARACTER DESIGNS ARE TRADEMARKS OF KOEI. THIS FANFIC IS _****_IN NO WAY_****_ AFFILIATED WITH KOEI!!_**

CHAPTER 1: EPILOGUE

"'Year: 190'

The blistering winds and the scolding weather have hindered and impeded our soldiers. The Han Dynasty by this time is now crumbling into a Dynastic end, leaving only rubble and the great successes in its past burning in ashes. Here we are now, encamped in front of Luoyang, ready for the blood shedding battle of Hulao Pass. Our hearts are now thumping with fear and anticipation. Death was our number one fear, but our second was Lu Bu...

Lu Bu, warrior of all warriors, spears of all spears and his prowess was said to equal that of a dragon. Riding on his famed steed, Red Hare, he seeks for opposing challengers to fill his bloody lust. A lust that may never be filled...

Dong Zhuo's forces must've been quite impressive. This whole army is formed with all three kingdoms (Wei, Shu and Wu) and this is how much strife and strength we need just to defeat one single enemy, Dong Zhuo. Everyone had a fiery intent, and that intent was to live, we all wanted to just live a harmonious life with our family. And cherish our time with them too, but life is not like that, life is not as sweet as a cherry nor is it as mellow or bright as the sun itself. No, instead life for us was tormenting, harsh and gloomy and instead of living our lives with our family, we were recruited and forced to risk our lives in battle... As we kept thinking about our possible demises, our intent was fanned, and anxiousness grew and grew...

A rusty creak echoes through the whistling air. That's when we all realized that the Gate had opened. And, from beyond the swirling haze were silhouettes of men and spears. An awkward silence there was, and each soldier looked at their adversaries, their possible death bringers. Frost and the bitter-cold had weakened us physically, but our will to survive, our will to fight was stronger than them and will remain strong...

There was no peep from anyone, all mouths were sealed shut, and there we stood, a couple of yards away from the infamous army. Still as statues we were. One man took the first step, and the riot begins..."

-- Major Shang

AUTHOR'S NOTE: -  
More to come review on how you thought of this chapter. And, please no flaming; what really pisses me off is to see a whole list of reviews tarnished by one single person!! Oh, and don't forget to check my faves, read Eye of the Storm, it's a great story (And, for those wondering IT IS NOT BY ME)!!


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle Begins

A DYNASTY WARRIORS FANFICTION

_A DYNASTY WARRIORS FANFICTION_

**\THE PROMISE/**

_BY: mr.book_

--

_**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS. ALL CHARACTER DESIGNS ARE TRADEMARKS OF KOEI. THIS FANFIC IS IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH KOEI!!**_

CHAPTER 2: BATTLE BEGINS

"'Year: 190'

All hell broke loose, and everyone was drenched with vigor and ferocity from head to toe. I kicked a damned soldier running towards me, his hand slightly on the hilt of his sword. I slew the legion like the pig he was, and a string of curses streamed out of my mouth. I was mad, not only for ending Han, but for putting every member of my family in danger…"

-- Major Shang

Wei Shang (Major Shang) swung his sword from left to left, a soldier he slew. The opposing enemy collapsed in front of his very eyes, blood spattering from his torso like an active volcano spewing magma. Eyes of grave and death Shang saw in the lifeless corpse, for a moment guilt captivated his mind for killing the man. A splotch of blood had stained his emerald green garment.

A spew of soldiers surrounded him. Each holding a sword in their thick hands, they all wore a bold, gruff faces. The men circled him, hands on their swords and the only thought that flooded through their minds was to kill him. They stared at him with cold eyes, eyes that were scorning and piercing. One man bounded forward and slashed downward, Shang parried the assault and sliced through the enemy's clad armor. The man fell, and pools of crimson red blood had gushed out of his body. The surrounding fighters watched in horror as their colleague took his last breath.

Eyes of hate soon encircled him, and the terrible glares were horrific. He can see in their dark almond eyes was a growing fire of anguish and vengeance. Fires of which were fanned each time they glanced down at their lifeless friend. With ferocity like a tiger, the men charged in unison and the circle became smaller and smaller. Screams of rage pounded against his eardrum and was all he could hear. This was it; perhaps the last glimpse he will ever have will be Hulao Pass, and blades of cold steel getting closer and closer every second. He closed his eyes, expecting to feel the sharp blades, tearing into his soft fibrous tendons and tissue.

But he didn't. He opened his eyes, for a second his vision was hazed from the sun's frail light, but not long did it take for his eyes to adjust to the lighting. He turned in a full circle and in every angle of his body laid the corpses of the attempting warriors. Each had an arrow, thrust in their backs.

"Shang, you owe me one!" joshed a person; his remark was followed with a chuckle. The person was none other than Xu Xian, a skilled archer the man was and Shang formed a tight friendship with the man.

Shang responded with a wave, and thanked the heavens for giving him a compassionate friend…

One Wei soldier collapsed soaked in blood he was. His face frozen from shock and awry and his hand shook when he reached at his belt to unsheathe his sword. In cold words the man murmured, "L-L-Lu B-B-Bu…" Insanity had possessed him and soon he hollered out the feared warrior's name. A large milky figure was in the distant fog, and soon it materialized. A horse, splotched with red emerged from the pass and atop of the steed was the Lu Bu, a demon he is for killing people with a malicious blade; he was no man of honor. The two galloped into the battlefield, like the devil riding his demon everyone took several steps back in his presence.

They can see the evil red in both their eyes. They feared him…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: -  
More to come review on how you thought of this chapter. And, please no flaming; what really pisses me off is to see a whole list of reviews tarnished by one single person!! Oh, and don't forget to check my faves, read Eye of the Storm, it's a great story (And, for those wondering IT IS NOT BY ME)!!


	3. Chapter 3: Three Brothers vs Lu Bu

_A DYNASTY WARRIORS FANFICTION_

**\THE PROMISE/**

_BY: mr.book_

--

_**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS. ALL CHARACTER DESIGNS ARE TRADEMARKS OF KOEI. THIS FANFIC IS IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH KOEI!!**_

CHAPTER 2: BATTLE BEGINS

"'Year: 190'

The two rode out onto the dead silent field. Everyone halted as soon as they saw his horrendous appearance. His hand clenched onto his gargantuan spear, everyone feared him. He was no reaper, he was far greater than one, he was the bringer of death. He laid his cold eyes one one soldier, struck with cold fear the man was…"

-- Major Shang

Lu Bu and his steed galloped out onto battle. The battlefield, once flooded with people and agonizing screams was now silent. Everyone, even the opposing army, made way for him. He was the devil, always choosing his victims and then making sure they were sent to hell.

"Hmph…Who challenges the Might Lu Bu!?" he exclaimed. One soldier came up to the large man. His body was burly and his arms were thick with muscles, he wore a scraggly beard and his breath smelled of strong alchohol.

"Hmph. Arrogant beast! I, Zhang Fei will have your head!" his voice rough, cut through the cold-dense air. Lu Bu got off his horse, heavy footsteps crunched the crispy ice beneath him. The battlefield soon entered in an awkward silent state, it was as quiet as a funeral. Fei caught the beast's eyes, icy despair had soon stabbed him deep in the heart, but he soon shrugged it off.

Zhang was first to charge, he held up his Serpent Spear and slashed downward. A sharp screech of metal sneered throughout the battlefield. Sparks relentlessly showered down to the icy terrain. Lu Bu blocked the blow. Soon after the first attempted attack, the two sparred. Zhang sent a torrent of blows, but Lu Bu easily parried all of the blows. He showed no fear whatsoever, and it indeed did make Zhang feel like he was battling a demon.

"Still hadn't had enough!?" his opponent hissed. "This can be quite interesting!"

Zhang soon found himself in a deadlock. Zhang was an ant compared to Bu's large frame, but his bulking muscle and stout figure made him equal in strength. He pushed with all his might and hercule strength. Surprisingly Bu backed off, but as fast as lightning got ready for another round.

Beads of sweat continously rolled down Fei's forehead. He panted, tired from all this fighting. Bu rushed towards Fei, his blade in his hands. He was about ready to strike when all of a sudden a glimmer of silver knocked Bu's spear off his hands. The glimmer than landed, it was a Guan Dao.

"Brother, such arrogance can cause you to be in tight situations!" a deep voice echoed throughout the air. Out from the wall of soldiers, a tall man emerged. His most notable features was his silky long beard, of which he stroked. He rushed towards his Guan Dao, which he threw to save his brother.

Shang sat there, not daring to even go out there and start a fit. He just gazed on, interested in the event that he'll never forget.

"I Guan Yu shall assist my brother in bringing you down!" he commenced forth. Another man emerged from beyond the white, milky mist. "Brothers, let me join the fight!" it was none other than General Liu Bei. He was small and lean in comparison to his massive, bulky brothers, but he was a man never to be underestimated. For his speed was nearly inhuman, and the way he wielded his blade made him more furious as a dragon. He was a humble man despite his admirable martial skills. He was a divine dragon.

"We Three Brothers shall take your head, and slay you like the horrendous demon you are!" Liu Bei taunted. The Three Brothers charged, blades held up in the air. A shower of blows and glints of blade surrounded Bu, but even when he was outnumbered 3 to 1 his training, of which he took for granted, seemed to have aided him in battle. Many bouts the 4 have fought, perspiration rolled down Bu's forehead. He was tired, and his body was numbed with great ache from head to toe.

"Grrr…" he growled in his fiery rage, "Retreat! You've won this time scums! But I swear, I'll have your heads and when I do I'll drink the blood from your wretched bodies and throw them down the well like the vermin you are!!" his organized troops were now a spew of troops. All but Dong Zhuo's troops headed towards the gate, which by this time were bolted shut.

Soon after the battle resumed. Shang retreated back towards the main camp to record the remarkable event he had just witnessed.

"The Three Sworn Brothers: Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei have engaged in mortal combat with Lu Bu. 80 or more bouts the three fought, Lu Bu stilll stood his ground. Everytime the fiend tried to attack any of the three warriors, two or one of them would rush in and attack his exposed flanks. The battle was long, and tendrils of worries curled in our brains thankfully though the brothers rightfully defeated the warrior. Laughs and taunts did not fill the air, even though Lu Bu suffered from his loss, we all knew that fighting against 3 foes and staying alive from the brawl was indeed, impressive…"

After scribbling the clash between Bu and the brothers, he ordered many of his men to stand ground. They'll be the back-up force. Surprisingly the battle was won, and out from the door was the faintest, palest girl he had ever seen. Yet she was beautiful, and even though the pelting snow and white-thick mist clouded and obscured his vision he can still make out her beautiful form.

"What the—That girl has two weapons in her hands! Is she really sent to battle!?" Shang surprised. "Dong Zhuo is nothing but a cowardly flea-ridden dog!" A man in golden garments, mounted on the horse however bribed the girl to betray the tyrannical man. And, the two rode off…

"Ma Chao…" he muttered to himself.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: -  
More to come review on how you thought of this chapter. And, please no flaming; what really pisses me off is to see a whole list of reviews tarnished by one single person!! Oh, and don't forget to check my faves, read Eye of the Storm, it's a great story (And, for those wondering IT IS NOT BY ME)!! I didn't really make this chapter romantic, neither did I intend to, but I promise that the following chapters will indeed, be more romantic!


End file.
